


The Devil does St Patrick's Day

by Chany28, VictoriaDeckerstar



Series: The Devil Does [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, St. Patrick's Day, Wedding Fluff, shenanighans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: St Patrick's Day shenanigans c/o the Devil
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Mazikeen/Ben Rivers
Series: The Devil Does [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083791
Comments: 33
Kudos: 51





	1. St Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the lovely Aimee Garcia who I told her about my stories last week and she thought it was lovely and asked to be tagged.  
> It's part of my Devil Does series.  
> As always the lovely Tori worked tirelessly to edit my ramblings

Wednesday March 17, 2021

LUX was teaming with green and white, shamrocks a plenty, Lucifer’s traditional St Paddy’s day party. The only night the bartenders pushed Guinness® as the drink of choice, although Irish whiskey was flowing in plentiful amounts too. 

Lucifer had decided, in his Devilish way, to have a men’s tribe night there, so he was found sitting with his newfound tribe, Amenadiel, Dan and Ben. They’d all had a round of the smooth black stout and were now doing shots of some exorbitantly expensive Irish whiskey, which some were handling better than others.

Upstairs in the Penthouse

Chloe was hosting her own tribe night, albeit a bit more sedate much to Maze’s annoyance. Maze was clearly growing tired of the less than active “girl’s tribe night”.

“Why aren’t we downstairs drinking shots and having a bar fight?” she asked exasperatingly. Chloe gave her trademark exaggerated eye-roll, which was usually reserved for her husband, the Devil as she explained. Pointing at her expanding stomach, “Because of the ‘babies’, Maze.”

This simple statement caused Maze to grumble in an ancient dialect under her breath, as she grimaced at Chloe, “They’re sucking all the fun out of you.”

The rest of the tribe thought this exchange was hilarious. Ella who was sat next to Maze whispered in her ear, “We can go downstairs soon. Chloe will get tired and want a nap.” Smirking knowingly, Maze slapped Ella on the back, “You’re on.” Coughing due to the slap taking the wind out of her, Ella just winked at Chloe in support.

“When are you getting hitched?” Chloe tried to change the conversation away from her lack of drinking by focusing on Linda. “After that special proposal on New Year’s Eve, it’s going to take something to top that.”

Linda’s eyes glazed over remembering that night. They’d spent it doing amazing acts all night long. “Linda!!” They all spoke her name at once to bring her out of her wonderful daydream.

Maze couldn’t help but laugh at the salacious look on Linda’s face as she chimed in, “Must have been _one hell_ of a night!”

Linda’s face immediately infused with a deep rose blush as she sputtered, “Oh…oh! Sorry, date… yes date, Easter I think, I want a Spring wedding.”

Looking jealously at both Linda and Chloe, Ella who was now quite drunk, due to Maze filling her glass every time she had a drink, “I wish Dan would propose.” 

This simple statement caused the other ladies of the tribe to turn and stare, open-mouthed, at the forensic scientist. She looked a little forlorn.

“I didn’t know you and Dan were that serious,” Chloe smiled at the woman.

“Well, we’ve been living together since New Year. I know it’s fast, but it’s what I want.” Ella momentarily sobered as she looked at Chloe as she asked, “Would you be OK with it, Chloe?” Ella held her breath as she waited for Chloe’s answer.

Resting her hand over her belly where her twins were starting to stir, “You deserve happiness, Ella. I’ve found mine with Lucifer. Dan has a tendency to sometimes act slower and needs a bit of a push.” She smiled at her friend and Ella smiled back.

In the VIP booth downstairs

Seeing that Dan was now, as Lucifer might say, _‘well oiled’_ , a British phrase he’d once picked up; the Devil was going to have some fun with his friend.

“Now, _Detective ‘Douche’_ , when are you going to make Miss Lopez, the new Mrs. Espinoza?” Glazed eyes turned towards the Devil and Dan missed the table where he was trying to put his elbow on, almost landing in Lucifer’s lap.

“Well, I’m game if you are,” guffawed Satan as he and Meni helped Dan back into a sitting position. Dan tried to re-focus his bleary eyes on Lucifer as he slurred his words, “N-notyou. Ellaaaa, wnt her-r-r.” Lucifer deduced from this that Dan wanted Ella, so he decided to be naughty. Well, after all… he is the Devil.

“How about asking her to marry you?” He had his tongue in his cheek as he asked this, but was very surprised when Dan sat up with a gleam in his eye.

“Yesh-h. m…marry her-r-r,” and took off, albeit staggeringly, in the direction of the elevator. Ben and Amenadiel couldn’t help themselves. They were bent over in mirth. But Lucifer suddenly knew he was going to be in BIG TROUBLE with his wife and Miss Lopez, so he chased after _‘the douche’_.

The elevator doors shut just as Lucifer got to them. Cursing wildly, he got his phone out and texted Chloe as he hoped to stem her angry reaction.

Upstairs in the Penthouse

Looking at her phone and her husband’s gorgeous smile, Chloe opened the text message. As she was reading it, the elevator pinged and Dan fell out. She was going to strangle her husband for winding Dan up like this. Especially now, knowing how Ella felt. She really did not want her friend to be hurt.

Running over to pick her boyfriend up, Ella managed to fall on top of him due to her own inebriated state. The couple quickly became tangled in each other’s arms, kissing passionately.

Lifting his head, Dan focused his gaze. Staring into the glistening brown eyes of his love, Dan shouted at the top of his voice, “WILL YOU MARRY ME?” No one heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator over Dan’s shouted question.

Walking out the elevator, Lucifer nearly tripped over the pair as Ella was screaming, “YES!” He sent his wife a confused look as he asked, “Did he just make her come?”

Chloe had managed to make her way to him as he said this, and slapped his arm as she laughed and shook her head, “Trust you to think of sex.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and gave her a look as if to say, ‘Hey, Devil here.’ Scanning the room, he saw wide smiles on the ladies faces rather than looks of embarrassment. This caused him to look questionably at his wife for clarification.

“No, he’s just asked her to marry him and she’s accepted.” Chloe smiled as she saw Ella’s expression.

“Bollocks.” Lucifer suddenly felt worried. What had he made his friend do? _‘Oh, this is so going to backfire on me’_ thought crossed Lucifer’s mind when he looked at Chloe again and saw her expression.

“Lucifer, King of Hell, what did you do?” Chloe stood in front of him with her hands-on-hips, giving him her best _‘mom’_ look that always managed to make him quake.

“I might have, sort of, told him to ask her? Although he did say he wanted to first. But, it might also have been the shots talking.” Lucifer told the truth, always… but this one time, he opted to not mention the fact that he had, sort of, ‘dared’ Dan to pop the question to Ella.

“You better hope he remembers and still wants to marry Ella when he sobers up or bedroom privileges will be revoked.” She nearly laughed at the look of sheer terror that crossed her husband’s face at the thought of no sex. She was sure her threat wouldn’t come to fruition; as she knew that Dan, even when drunk, kept his word.

The next day

Dan woke with a banging headache and the taste of stale alcohol on his breath. He moaned as he turned over to find a pair of dark brown eyes, looking at him lovingly.

Bits of the evening before came filtering back to him. How much had he had to drink? Did he really fall in to Lucifer’s crotch? Then he remembered Ella screaming, “yes!,” but what question had he asked? He really must stop drinking with Lucifer.

Dan had a sudden, _‘Oh, God!’_ moment of clarity as he remembered now being tangled in Ella’s warm embrace and asking her to marry him.

“Did you really mean it?” Ella was bouncing on the mattress, making Dan’s stomach turn over. However, he realized he loved this little spitfire and he wanted to keep her in his life. So even though he hadn’t planned on this while sober, his answer mollified his girlfriend, wait no… fiancé when he whispered, “Yes.”

While Ella peppered him with kisses, Dan managed to message in the celestial _WhatsApp_ group chat, their news.

Lucifer heard the message ‘ping’ of his phone and he looked at the message. Lucifer wrinkled his brow, wondering how he’d been so stupid as to put Dan in such a position. Yes, he was a _‘douche’_ at times; he still didn’t deserve being press-ganged into marriage. He quickly shot a private message off to Dan asking him to meet him at LUX, alone, for a chat.

Seeing Lucifer’s message, Dan wondered what he wanted, but replied he’d see him in hour. As Dan headed for the door, he was pleased to have a reason to escape the high-pitched excited Spanish being vocalized. He waved goodbye to his girl…fiancé as he heard her say, “Sí, tiene un buen trabajo. No sé cuándo nos vamos a casar. Aún no me ha dado un anillo.” (Yes, he has a good job. I don't know when we're getting married. He hasn’t given me a ring yet.)

LUX

Walking into the bar area, Dan realized it was unusual to see the club empty. Maze and Ben were stocking the bar and Lucifer was lounging of a bar stool. Lucifer looked up as Dan approached him.

“Ah, Daniel,” the use of his full name had Dan wondering what was about to happen. He watched his friend slide off the stool and indicate the nearby booth.

“How are you this morning?” The casual question surprised the detective. He wasn’t used to Lucifer making small talk, but he responded cautiously, “Um, fine; a bit of a headache, and dry mouth. Why?” Dan was really suspicious now.

“Well, I think I might have encouraged you to do something out of character,” Lucifer apologized. Dan gave a short laugh then grimaced as the laugh caused his brain to rattle round his skull, “You didn’t,” was his short answer.

Ben brought a large glass of water and some aspirin over and placed the glass in Dan’s hand. Popping the aspirin, he gulped down the water in one go then said, “Thanks, Ben.”

Feeling better able to cope with Lucifer’s _‘Luciferness’_ , Dan went on to say, “I wanted to ask Ella to marry me, I just would have liked it to be a bit more romantic.”

Contemplating this statement, Lucifer suddenly had an idea, “Leave it to me.”

“Wait, what?” Dan watched as the Devil walked away already talking on his phone.

Maze walked over and slapped Dan on the back, “I think the meeting’s over. He’s obviously on a mission.” Feeling confused Dan waved goodbye to Maze and Ben. As he drove back to his apartment and Ella, he began to grow more concerned. He knew Lucifer, and he was definitely up to something. He just didn’t know what.

The Penthouse

“Yes, three Presidential Suites please; Friday through Sunday. You have all my details, Lucifer Morningstar. Yes, yes, plus the package we discussed. Excellent.” Next call was to the Lieutenant arranging for Dan, Ella, and Chloe to have Friday off, then Linda’s secretary, to cancel all her appointments on Friday. Maze and Ben were staying behind to look after Lux, Trixie, and Charlie.

“Lucifer,” he jumped as he heard his wife’s ‘mum’s’ voice, she always knew when he was concocting a plan. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he folded his hands over the twins and felt at peace.

Chloe knew these distraction tactics, “Tell me, what have you gone and done?”

Lucifer outlined his plan and finally Chloe gave him a small smile, “it might just work. Ella is so ready, and I feel Dan is to,” knowing him as she did.

That evening Lucifer invited them all to LUX for drinks so he could tell them the surprise he had in store for them. Seated in the VIP booth yet again, Lucifer looked around at his friends, “I’ve a treat for you for the weekend to celebrate Dan and Ella’s engagement.”

Ella’s eyes lit up as she enveloped him in a massive ‘Lopez hug’. “What’s the surprise?” she demanded.

Handing out boarding passes for his personal jet, which he’d had exclusively designed, they stated the destination as ‘Las Vegas’. The noise from the group was deafening, Lucifer looked on smugly, raising an eyebrow at Chloe, “I told you, they’d like it.”

Ella looked a bit sheepish, but Lucifer just laughed, as he remembered the compliment he'd given her when she came down the escalator to the lobby of the casino. He'd told her she looked ravishing,

Linda and Chloe said in unison, “Did you say radishes?” The two ladies then fell about laughing. Chloe recovered from laughing first as she stroked her bullet necklace and remembered Lucifer giving it to her as her birthday present.

Dan, ever the practical one, looked up from his boarding pass as he asked, “Where are we staying and how much?” He looked directly at Lucifer as he spoke.

“My treat for getting you drunk last night,” Lucifer responded as he managed to beautifully side-step Dan’s pointed question.

Dan’s face fell thinking they’d miss out. He looked back at the date on the boarding pass; his next words held a tinge of regret when he spoke, “Friday? Wait. We have work Friday.”

Lucifer waved-off Dan’s concern, then lowered his hand to rest on Dan’s shoulder as he confided, “It’s all sorted out. The Lieutenant gave you all off tomorrow as well as the weeks end.

”Maze and Ben have kindly offered to manage LUX and look after Trixie and Charlie. As for where we’re staying, I’m saving that for when we arrive tomorrow.”

Excited chatter continued over the rest of the evening, all of them wondering where they were staying. Even Chloe couldn’t tempt her Devil into telling their exact location.

Green Beers and shots were passed around the table and Chloe had a Green Ginger Ale. They raised their glasses as a chorus of “Happy St. Patrick’s Day to ya!, and a few “Slainte’s” and a “Slainte Mhath” were heard before the group separated.

They all agreed to meet at the airport at 10 a.m. the next day.


	2. A Surprise for Ella and Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer treats his friend and there is a special treat for Dan and Ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of St Patrick's Day shenanigans.  
> Have a great weekend, I would love to have Lucifer as a friend.  
> Sorry for everyone going into new lockdown, we've be in it for so long I've forgotten what my hairdresser looks like lol.  
> Tori you make me laugh and smile all the time I love our DM chats.

LAX Friday 19 March

The Morningstar private jet was a magnificent sight. A large purple Devil emoji adorned the nose of the plane and stars peppered the fuselage. Dan and Ella, who hadn’t seen it before, stood gaping like frogs. 

Of course, the stewardess looked like a supermodel; causing Chloe to have a sudden surge of jealously. But her husband only had eyes for her and totally ignored the other woman. The Captain stood at the doors waiting to greet them as they bordered; as a sumptuous cabin awaited for the short flight to Las Vegas. 

When they arrived in Las Vegas, the midday sun was strong, and the temp was _HOT!_ Lucifer directed them all to waiting limos where bottles of cold champagne waited to have their corks popped.

Sipping champagne in the back seat, Ella and Dan showed off the ring they’d chosen first thing that morning. It was a beautiful square cut diamond with tiny rubies on each side, set in platinum and it suited Ella’s hand to a tee.

When the limos pulled up in front of the impressive Venetian Hotel, the ladies stared in awe, the men whistled their approval.

Walking into the foyer, Lucifer was greeted by a smartly-dressed concierge, “Welcome back, Mr. Morningstar. As you requested, your suites are ready. If you all will leave your luggage here, I will escort your party to their suites.”

Once in the Presidential Suite, each couple tried to tip the Butler, but he just put a hand up to stop them, “Thank you, but Mr. Morningstar has already taken care of all the tips.”

After walking through the double door entrance, and across the marble flooring into the large living space, Ella screamed when she saw the view overlooking the strip.

Each suite had two luxurious bedrooms, a baby grand piano which Lucifer immediately tested and played beautifully. Chloe moved to the well-stocked bar and poured him his favorite whiskey. The dining area seated eight; so if they wanted, they could dine in peace.

Linda and Amenadiel were wowed by the media room and laughed at the thought of how much Trixie and Charlie would love the large flat screen TV’s in the living area, bedrooms and even the bathroom!

Chloe found the bathroom and shouted to Lucifer “I’m staying in here for the entire trip!” She’d found a large hot tub, glass enclosed, dual head showers, two spa bathtubs and two steam showers. Lucifer leaned against the doorframe watching his wife. Lust filled his eyes as he plotted all that they could share in this 200 square foot bathroom.

Spotting him standing there she made a quick decision and started to peel off her clothes until she stood before him clad only in bra and panties. Watching her like a hawk, wondering what she was going to do, she stepped into the hot tub. The warm water and bubbles tickled her skin, she reached round and undid her bra and threw it at the Devil.

Before she could say come in, he’d shucked his clothes, bar his silk boxers, and was sitting next to her. Throwing her head back laughing at him, she pushed her breast up to lie on top of the water.

Chloe loved taunting Lucifer; knowing how close to nearly exploding he was at the sight of her. He dove straight in, kneading the still sensitive nipples, making Chloe moan in such a way, he had no choice but to divest them of their underwear and make sweet love to his wife.

In the other rooms within the Presidential Suites, similar shenanigans were occurring. This was the first time as an officially engaged couple for Dan and Ella, and they made the most of making it an even sweeter occasion.

They’d arranged to dine in Lucifer’s suite before heading to a show. Lucifer wanted to treat the girls, so had booked for Magic Mike. The men could also appreciate the hard work that went into keeping the body so well-sculptured. However, they kept the other halves close, reminding them their bodies were just as sculptured and belonged to them.

Heading back to the Hotel, Dan challenged Lucifer and Amenadiel to a game of pool. Agreeing to this smugly, Lucifer whispered to Chloe, “You distract them while I shoot pool.” However, she had other ideas waiting for him.

Instead of distracting the others, Chloe put on a show for Lucifer. When he bent over, she leaned against him, sliding her hands over his taut butt cheeks, just as he was taking the shot, or whispering dirty words in his ear. Once she bent over the edge of the table opposite him, knowing he was getting a full view of her assets. He missed all the shots.

“You minx!” The words were whispered against Chloe’s ear, as Lucifer was unable to hide his arousal, while the others howled with laughter at their antics. Chloe just grinned back at her husband as she hugged him against her.

After much fun and plenty of alcohol, except for Chloe, they all retired to their own suites. Tomorrow they were all going on a helicopter ride to the Grand Canyon.

Saturday, 20 March

After a leisurely breakfast, the six friends gathered outside the Hotel to take a deluxe van to the heliport, to catch a state-of-the-art Ec0-Star helicopter for the 45-minute ride, with stunning ariel views of Las Vegas, they landed on a private bluff in the Grand Canyon. The pilot’s narration throughout the journey was both informative and interesting.

Lucifer and Amenadiel whispered between them that if they got the chance, they’d bring them back for a night flight, wink, wink. The Vegas strip, when it was all lit up at night, was a breathtaking sight when seen from the sky.

The views were breathtaking. As they walked around, they were sure to get some wonderful pictures of them all with the canyon in the background.

Following a champagne toast and snacks the group said farewell to the Grand Canyon and the Colorado River that glistened below and climbed back into the helicopter for the ride back to Las Vegas.

The pilot took a different route back. His running commentary included gave facts about Hoover Dam as they flew over it. Then they were flying over Lake Mead and the Vegas Strip before landing and the drive back to the Hotel for an afternoon nap.

Well ‘nap’ was a broad use of the term. Although Chloe did need an official nap afterward.

Lucifer however, was bouncing around the suite like Tigger. He had a surprise for Dan and Ella and couldn’t wait to divulge the information. He was flapping a brochure between his hands tapping out a tuneless rhythm.

The light taps on the suite doors announced the arrival of the others. Chloe rested her hand against Lucifer’s back as she tried to calm the Devil, before he flung open the door to greet them. He was much like an excited schoolboy.

”Daniel and Miss Lopez, I have a present for you both.” He handed Dan the brochure, and the detective flicked his eyes over the colorful pamphlet. Dan’s eyes suddenly grew wide as he read, _‘THE VENETIAN: Weddings, Ceremonies & Renewals’_.

Two pairs of eyes looked up from the brochure and eyed the tall man in front of them curiously, then asked, “Why are you giving us this, Lucifer?” Ella couldn’t understand, but Dan did.

“Are you serious, man?” Dan asked as his eyes never left Lucifer’s.

“Of course I am, Daniel. We have appointments at the tailors in half an hour and Vera Wang is bringing some dresses up to the suite for the girls.”

Ella gave Dan a look that was filled with apprehension as she softly asked, “Are you sure? It’s very soon.” The smile that spread across the detective’s face was like sunshine to Ella as he nodded and said, “Let’s do this. I want to marry you and the bonus is ‘Dick’ is paying,” he laughed as he shot a grin at Lucifer.

Ear piercing screams erupted from the three ladies, causing their men to cringe and cover their ears. Ella, the first to recover her voice, said in a wonder-filled tone, “Vera Wang…I can’t believe I’m going to have a Vera Wang dress.”

Racing toward Lucifer, Ella jumped at him to hug him tightly, her legs wrapped round his waist. It was a good thing he had celestial strength to catch her, so shocked by her action, he almost didn’t catch her and was sure _‘the Douche’_ would not be pleased if he did that.

Chloe loved the look of terror on her handsome husband’s face, so she took pity on him. Pulling on Ella’s hand, she calmly said, “Come on, you. We need to look for sexy underwear before you try dresses on.”

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at Chloe as if to ask, “Can I come too?” Chloe slowly shook her head at him in hopes of squashing any ideas he may have had. But she took pity on the puppy-dog browns he flashed at her as she grinned and winked, saying, “If you’re a good Devil, I’ll take photographs of anything I try on.”

She saw a flash of red as his eyes and face brightened. She knew immediately that she’d take lots of pictures to use in their foreplay.

Everyone piled into the private elevator for the floor the Presidential Suites were on and rode down to the lobby floor. The men watched the ladies chatting ten-to-the-dozen, as they headed to the lingerie shop, suddenly all wishing they could follow.

They were all suddenly picturing their better halves, in very tiny bits of lingerie, all gave slight coughs and cleared their throats before cautiously adjusting their crotches and headed for the Tailor’s Shop.

Once inside and each man had been assigned a tailor and a valet, Lucifer called out from the bar, “Scotch all round?” Holding three crystal tumblers out, hands stretched out to grasp the glasses of the amber nectar, knowing Lucifer, it was going to be the best.

“Here’s to another man down,” laughter laced Lucifer’s jovial toast. Dan knew he was teasing, and Amenadiel’s deep laughter joined the other two. Lucifer was pouring another round when Dan looked at him with a semi-serious expression on his face.

“Lucifer, I really want to thank you,” Dan was sincere in his thanks. “I never would have been able to give Ella this fairy-tale type of wedding. It’s what she deserves. Her childhood was hard, and yet she still has the most wonderful outlook on life.”

Looking slightly embarrassed, Lucifer could only shrug his shoulders as if to say, ‘You’re welcome’. He wasn’t going to admit he knew all about Miss Lopez’s background, after having spoken to her brother Jay, the diamond thief, in an earlier investigation.

This was one of the reasons why he’d given them the wedding package. Since that incident, Lucifer had almost adopted Ella as his little sister. He would never admit this to Dan, however, only Chloe knew the depth of his true feelings and his reasoning.

Sunday 21 March

Ella had spent the night in the second bedroom of Chloe and Lucifer’s, so the bride and groom did not see each other. Unfortunately for Ella, they were not quiet in the boudoir frolickings and left nothing to the imagination. She soon found she was feeling frustrated. So much so, she rang Dan so they could have phone sex, which at least left her relaxed.

A huge breakfast was delivered to the room. For a woman of such small stature, Ella could sure put away a huge amount of food. Being pregnant with twins, Chloe could match her croissant for croissant.

Leaving the girls to enjoy their feast and giggles, Lucifer called in to the dining room, “Girls; just popping out to sort something out,” mysteriously. He was out of the door before either woman could question him.

Lobby of the Venetian

“Lucifer!” He heard his name and turned just in time to let out a load “humph,” as Trixie launched herself into Lucifer’s arms and wrapped herself around his middle.

“Hello, My Urchin,” he greeted her, hugging her tightly; then turning to the others, he greeted them in turn, “Maze, Ben, nephew.” He tickled his nephew under the chin as he flashed his red eyes. Charlie chuckled at his Uncle.

“Thanks for bringing them. Dan couldn’t get married without Trixie present,” he told Maze and Ben.

“Well, an all-expenses paid trip to Vegas, first-class flight in your private jet, how could we refuse?” Maze sniggered as she elbowed Ben in the ribs, making him wince but smirk.

After getting the demon, Ben and children installed in their suite, and showing them their choice of outfits, Lucifer had kindly sorted the wedding attire for each of them. Trixie would match her mom’s outfit; Ben and Charlie were in Tux’s. As for Maze; well Maze’s was almost inappropriate wedding attire, and she loved it.

He arranged to meet them outside the wedding chapel at 12 noon.

Lucifer’s Suite

Chloe was dressed when Lucifer arrived back, and his mouth dropped open at the amazing sight that his eyes encountered. How could someone who was nearly 4 months pregnant with twins look so…sexy…adorable…beautiful all at once?

His mouth watered at what he wanted to do right then and there, and his expression must have mirrored his thoughts because Chloe held a finger up in front of him.

”No, no…no. It’s a cold shower for you, mister,” Chloe lovingly chided her Devil.

“Spoilsport,” he whined back as he gave an exaggerated pout, making Chloe giggle. He quickly swept her up, swung her around, as he kissed her senseless, spoiling her lipstick at the same time.

“Hey,” Ella smacked him with a Jimmy Choo wedding shoe, “We haven’t time for that, I’m getting married. Hurry up and get yourself ready.” Chloe and Ella giggled as Lucifer headed off.

“OK, OK! I’m going for a shower. By the way yabba, dabba, do! Hot scientist in the room,” Lucifer called out as he began to close the bathroom door. Ella couldn’t help blushing at Lucifer’s compliment as she returned a soft, and slightly shy, “Thanks, Lucifer.”

The East Wedding Chapel, The Venetian

Meeting Dan and Amenadiel at the chapel, all three men looked dapper. Same suit for the trio; but with different colored pocket squares and shirts, to match what colors the women had chosen. Lucifer of course chose red. 

The trio walked into the atrium of the chapel, with Maze and Ben next in with Trixie and Charlie. Dan’s face lit up when he saw Trixie as did Amenadiel’s when he saw Charlie. It was the perfect surprise for both men. 

“Monkey, you’re here! How…?” Dan’s face lit up as he wondered how his daughter got to Vegas. He hugged her tightly, and she squirmed as she told him, “Lucifer arranged it for you.”

Tears were in Dan’s eyes when he flung his arms around Lucifer, who went rigid just like he did when Trixie caught him off guard when she’d hug him when she was excited.

“I see where the spawn gets it from,” he mumbled low as he disengaged himself from Daniel’s hug. “Enough of that, now. No thanks needed, Daniel. I wanted the urchins here. We’re all family, after all.” Lucifer tried to sound gruff, but failed miserably. He truly loved this group of people he called _family_.

They took their seats, leaving Trixie and Maze in the atrium, the minister stood under a beautiful floral arbor, he signaled to Dan, who stood to the right of the altar with Amenadiel, holding Charlie, as best man. Lucifer stood next to his brother; then Ben as Daniel’s groomsmen.

As the wedding march started, the doors opened and Trixie entered holding a flower basket, throwing petals. Chloe and Linda followed a short distance behind. Linda’s eyes and face lit up and she gave a slightly watery smile when she saw Charlie in his Father’s arms.

When Ella walked through doors, Dan suddenly realized he wasn’t breathing and was going to die happy. The dress hugged her tiny frame. It had tiny spaghetti straps, with little diamonds adorning the seam of the ‘V’ of the neckline and the waist seam. The silk material of her dress flared out from her hips and fell gracefully into a short ‘sweep’ train.

She wore a shoulder-length mantilla veil that had been anchored and nestled between her raven-black curls atop her head.

Drawing level with Dan, she heard him exhale softly. When she raised her eyes to meet Dan’s, she saw his pupils were blown with lust and she couldn’t suppress the little giggle she gave… but it was just enough to bring Dan back to the present.

Once the vows were given and they were pronounced married, Dan finally managed to ravish her with passionate kisses. He chuckled when he heard Maze mumbling in the background, “Get a room.”

Trixie ran to Dan and Ella and hugged them, “I’m so glad you’re my step-mom,” Ella smiled and hugged her tight. “I’m so pleased you came, Trix. You look so pretty.”

The large dining room Lucifer had hired for the reception was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a very well-stocked bar that the men and Maze made a bee-line toward.

“Scotch all round,” Lucifer generously offered. Glasses were raised and clinked as they toasted Daniel and Ella’s marriage.

The bar had been placed so it looked into the Hotel casino. Ben stood with his back to it, with Maze in his arms, nibbling his ear, when all of a sudden, she bit down hard.

“Ow!” He raised questioning eyes to Maze’s face as he complained, “We’re not in the bedroom now, Maze.”

Next minute she was out of his embrace, shoes flying as she took a mad run towards the casino. Taking a flying leap at a big burly man, casino chips went flying, and a few screams were heard. Handcuffs were suddenly produced from god-alone knew where on her body as her bounty was cuffed and subdued.

“Where did Maze get off to?” Lucifer asked a proud -looking Ben.

“Well, Lucifer, it looks like she’s mixing business with pleasure, yet again,” Ben laughed as he grinned and shook his head in amazement.

Lucifer clapped a hand on Ben’s shoulder as he smiled and huffed a laugh, “Once a demon, always a demon.” Both men laughed as they made their way back to the bar.

The rest of the reception went smoothly and without further incident; especially when Lucifer announced it had been arranged for them all to have Monday off. Dan and Ella had the suite for a week’s honeymoon; and Trixie would stay with Chloe and her Step-Devil.

Lucifer’s shenanigans once again had been a wonderful break for all his friends. No, he had to remind himself. They were _his family_. He loved them all dearly, even his most wayward and always-spoiling-for-a-fight, Hell’s Best Torturer.

He must have to work on the next one coming up. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the calendar as the wheels started turning.

 _’That will probably be Easter,’_ he thought as his smirk turned into a wide smile on his face.


End file.
